Sleeping Beauty
by fuzzywuzzy123
Summary: I leaned in and kissed her. The machine started beeping. Crap, I thought. I have to go before she finds out I kissed her. I mean it wasn't like it meant something. French people kiss their friends all the time and it's no big deal. Right?


_**This takes place after 3x14 (On My Way). Thanks to ImaginetheWorldWicked (MEH not ALJ) for beta-ing this. I don't own Glee.**_

Sam POV

"I'm gonna fake an epileptic seizure."

"You're not an epileptic."

"That's why I'm gonna fake it." Rachel's dads conversed with each other about how they were going to stop the wedding. And then Finn came in and told them they were gonna lose their slot, but Rachel told them to wait for Quinn. We waited for five minutes and when Quinn didn't come, Rachel finally agreed to do it without her. Nobody made any crazy excuse or faked a seizure, so it happened (God help them). After the ceremony (if you could call it that), I got a phone call from a number I didn't recognize. I ran into the hallway to get it.

"Hello?"

"Sam? It's, uh, it's Mrs. Fabray. Quinn is at the Lima Hospital."

"What? Wait, why?"

"She was hit by a car doing god knows what."

"We'll be right there." I hung up the phone and ran into the chapel.

"Quinn is in the Lima Hospital. We have to go," I told everyone, immediately turning around to get to my car.

******************************At the hospital******************************

Sam POV

I saw Mrs. Fabray in the waiting area crying.

"Hey Mrs. Fabray. How did you get my number?"

"Quinn made a list of important people with their phone numbers and your name was at the top with a star next to it." She was going to say more, but a nurse came out of Quinn's room.

"Mrs. Fabray, you can come in now," she said.

"Sam, would you like to come with me? Quinn obviously cares a lot about you and I think she would really appreciate if you did," Mrs. Fabray said.

"Isn't it family only?" I asked.

"Say you're her brother. Nurses are stupid; all they'll see is the blond hair and let you in." We walked in and the nurse didn't even question me. Mrs. Fabray looked at Quinn and started crying.

"How is she?" she asked quietly.

"She shattered her left foot and lower leg, and she has a few minor cuts and bruises," the nurse said. "We were worried about possible brain damage, but the most she suffered was a mild concussion which should be fine by now."

"That's it? She was in a car crash!" Mrs. Fabray said.

"That's it," the nurse confirmed. "She's a very lucky girl."

"I have to go call Quinn's sister. She's probably worried sick right now,"Mrs. Fabray said before leaving.

"I'll just leave you two alone," the nurse said and left. I looked at Quinn and started to tear up a bit. I leaned in and kissed her. The machine started beeping. Crap, I thought. I have to go before she finds out I kissed her. I mean it wasn't like it meant something. French people kiss their friends all the time and it's no big deal. Right?

I ran out of the room.

"She's awake," I told the rest of the glee club. They all rushed into the room.

"Sorry, family only," the nurse said.

"Hey Janie," Puck said.

"You know her?" I asked.

"Yeah. She was my nurse when my mom checked me in because she thought I was bipolar."

"I'm bipolar," Brittany said.

"No Britt, you're bisexual, not bipolar," Santana explained.

"So are you gonna let us in or not?" Puck asked the nurse.

"Of course." We walked into the room. Quinn was sitting up in her bed.

"What happened?" Rachel asked.

"I was leaning down to text you that I was coming and a truck hit me from the side. The car fell onto some grass and I went through the window. My leg was the only thing stuck in it, so I just got some cuts from the broken glass and a broken leg and foot,"Quinn explained, stating what I already knew.

"Are you gonna die?" Brittany asked. Santana smacked her arm and whispered something to her.

"I mean, I'm glad you didn't die."

********************************At school********************************

Quinn POV

"Arthur Abrams will be carrying your books to class Miss Fabray." the Secretary said.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," I said "With Artie being in a wheelchair and books must be hard to carry. Sam Evans has classes near mine. Maybe he could carry my books," I tried to convince the secretary. Please, I thought.

"Miss Fabray—" she started, but I interrupted.

"Look at me. I'm a Cheerio. You know Coach Sylvester, right? She loves me. If..." I didn't even need to finish my sentence because the secretary called Sam to the office.

"Mr. Evans, could you carry Miss Fabray's books to her classes?" she asked when Sam came in. He nodded and grabbed my bag.

"You're still a Cheerio? I thought that Coach Sylvester would take you off for six weeks. Six weeks right?"

"Look who payed attention in science class," I attempted to flirt with him "She doesn't feel great now because she's pregnant, so I'm gonna coach the team for her." We stopped at my locker.

Sam POV

"Can I open it for you? I know you need two hands for crutches." She nodded. As soon as I opened her locker, a bunch of super heavy tampons fell out and onto the ground. There was an awkward pause. She realized I wasn't gonna pick them up (I had to draw the line somewhere) so she tried to pick them up. She wasn't putting much pressure on her bad foot so she slipped and fell on top of me. Her hand was on my thigh and her chest was right in my face. I shouldn't be so turned on by this. Why did it suddenly get so hot in here? I pushed her off. She grabbed the tampons and I helped her up. She got her books and closed her locker.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Anything."

"Is my skirt covering my butt?" I gave her a look. There was another awkward pause.

"I don't feel comfortable looking," I said awkwardly.

"Santana would." She turned around so I could look. Of course she played the Santana card. I looked at her butt.

"You're fine. Why?" She turned back around. She got close to me and whispered in my ear.

"I'm not wearing any underwear."

Holy shit.

**********************************Later*********************************

Quinn POV

I laid down on my bed. Coaching the Cheerios is exhausting. No wonder Coach is always so pissed. If I did that for a living, I'd want to kill some teenagers, too. I closed my eyes and pretended Sam was lying down next to me. I rolled over him and he told me he loved me. He... I heard a cough and opened my eyes.

"Sam?"

"Is this a bad time?" he asked awkwardly.

"Why would it be?"

"You look... busy." He looked at the ground. I looked at my hands and saw that I was unconsciencly touching myself.

"One second." I ran into the bathroom, washed my hands, and smoothed out my ponytail.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I wanted help on my math homework. Your mom let me in when she was leaving." We did his math homework on my bed because there wasn't room on my tiny desk.

"I hate math," he groaned after we finished. I rolled on top of him like in my dream. I knew he wouldn't say he loved me so I started kissing his face.

"Quinn, stop," he said but didn't push me away. I started kissing along his jawline because I knew it was the biggest turn on for him. He put his hand under my skirt.

**********************************Later*********************************

Quinn POV

"Quinn that was a mistake,"Sam said.

"No it wasn't. I love you. Always have, always will," I admitted to him.

"I gave you something I should have given someone else."

"You mean..." I trailed off.

"Yeah."

"Was that someone else Mercedes?"

"Yeah." I felt my heart break. I just want somebody to love me.

"I'm gonna go now."

*******************************The next day******************************

Mercedes POV

Quinn looked really upset. I went to comfort her.

"Quinn are you okay?" I asked.

"No."

"What happened?" I asked. She explained to me what happened with Sam.

"I just want somebody to love me!" she screamed.

"Quinn, Quinn, Quinn. Calm down. I won't go out with Sam."

"Really?"

"Chicks before dicks." Quinn started laughing.

"When did you learn that?"

"Two seconds ago." We hugged.

"Okay everybody," Mr. Schu said, "For nationals there's gonna be a boys number, a girls number, and a Troubletones number. Each group will think of their own number and get it approved by me. Now everybody get to work."

"I think that—" Rachel started.

"Shut it, Berry." Santana said.

"I have an idea." Quinn said.

**********************************Later*********************************

Mercedes POV

"Does everybody have their ideas?" Mr. Schu asked.

"Yeah." Everyone said simultaneously. Everybody got their ideas approved and we all sat down.

"Mr. Schu," Sam said, "The boys number needs dance partners." Mr. Schu and Sam discussed dance partners. The dance partners ended up being: Artie and Quinn, Brittany and Mike, Sam and me, Sugar and Rory, Tina and Kurt, Santana and Blaine, Rachel and Puck. They decided to not put Finn in the number since he didn't have a solo.

"Mr. Schu can we change dance partners?" I asked, "I think I should dance with Artie and Quinn should dance with Sam."

"All dance partners are final," he said, "Also, Quinn's foot isn't perfect so she could sit on Artie's lap and dance with him."

"Sorry Quinn," I apologized to Quinn, "He said all dance partners are final."

********************************Nationals********************************

Quinn POV

I got up on stage and prepared for Sam to serenade Mercedes in front of an entire auditorium of people. The music started.

**Blaine:**_ Assuming I know that people around are moving to downtown,_

_They're learning to get down, whoa._

**Artie:**_ And let me say here - I'm glad that they lost their fears;_

_I'm glad that they cut their tears, 'cause I'm over that._

**Artie and Mike:**_ And change can, run around your head, _

_Kill your thoughts instead; _

_Leaving you spinning around and all out of control. _

**Mike:**_ And lately, oh, it's amazing, I'm not letting it phase me; _

_But I'm feeling alive tonight. _

_Will you let me shine? _

_Whoa..._

**Sam:**_ You spelled my name, _

_When I was young, I need you right there; _

_And you ran so fast. _

_You stayed the same. _

_Oh Melody, I hope that you care, you care, you care, you care._

**Kurt:**_ Girls on the West Coast, sing it like you used to. Boys on the East Coast, scream with some heart _

**Puck:**_ Six years, (six years) and I'm learning about the darker side, _

_I'm getting a feel for the faster life - I took sides. _

_Long nights (long nights) and the drives we made through. _

_Oh, what I did for you..._

**Blaine:**_ Well, it took some time._

_Can I live my dream?_

_It took some time._

**Sam:**___You spelled my name, _

_When I was young, I need you right there; _

_And you ran so fast. _

_You stayed the same. _

_Oh Melody, I hope that you care, you care, you care, you care. _

**Kurt:**_ And I'll never see the world without you. _

_And I'm all about how it's gonna be (I can't complain, I can't complain) _

_You opened up the world around me, me, me. _

**Rory:**_ I couldn't have made it through, _

_I'm counting all my debts in my head, in my head. _

_And I'll always be there._

**Sam:**___You spelled my name, _

_When I was young, I need you right there; _

_And you ran so fast. _

_You stayed the same. _

_Oh Melody, I hope that you care, you care, you care, you care._

**Rory:**_ Girls on the West Coast, sing it like you used to. Boys on the East Coast, scream with some heart _

**Puck:**_ I'll write a song to remember where I came from, _

_Just give me that sound, I'll be fine._

Everybody left the stage except for the Troubletones as they sung their song.

"You did great." I said to Sam.

"Thanks." The Troubletones left the stage except for Brittany and Tina walked on.

"It's my turn now. Just remember this song is about you." I said to Sam and went onto the stage.

**Tina:**___Never thought I'd fall so far, so fast, so hard for someone  
>Then you came along<br>I didn't wanna give my heart away  
>No pain, no games<br>So glad I was wrong  
><em>

**Brittany:**___You broke into the world I knew  
>And made its orbit only you<br>I dreamed of you a thousand times  
>And now I'm lookin' in your eyes<em>

**Quinn:**_ Yeah I live you, love you, breathe you  
>Keep on falling deeper into<br>This is crazy, crazy, like I never knew before  
>Yeah I live you, love you, breathe you<br>Ain't no words for how much I need you  
>Tell me baby, baby, how you keep me wanting more<em>

**Tina:**___I like the way you take my hand  
>I speak, I wanna dance<br>You don't seem to care  
>But the music ain't playin'<br>_

**Brittany:**_ Every time I see you smile  
>You know it's gonna take me a while<br>To recover and capture my breath again  
><em>

**Tina:**_ See, I could never break your heart  
>My universe would fall apart<br>And I'm gonna feel it  
>Any chance I'm alone with you<br>I'm gonna steal it_

**Quinn:**___I live you, love you, breathe you  
>Keep on fallin deeper into<br>This is crazy, crazy, like I never knew before  
>Yeah, I live you, love you, breathe you<br>Ain't no words for how much I need you  
>Tell me baby, baby, how you keep me wanting more<em>

**Tina:**_ My love, love, love  
>For you will never die<br>Cause you are like  
>The air that gives me life<em>

**Brittany:**_ My love, love, love  
>For you will never die<br>Cause you are like  
>The air that gives me life<em>

**Quinn:**___Yeah, I live you, love you, breathe you  
>Keep on fallin deeper into<br>This is crazy, crazy, like I never knew before  
>Yeah, I live you, love you, breathe you<br>Ain't no words for how much I need you  
>Tell me baby, baby, how you keep me wanting more<em>

I came off the stage to see a surprised Sam looking at me.

"So you really feel that way about me?" He asked in disbelief.

"I do." I waited for him to run away to Mercedes but instead he hugged me.

"I love you too." He whispered in my ear.

_**The end! The songs are Melody's Song by The Ready Set and Live U, Love U, Breather U byTay Barton.**_


End file.
